


Emrys

by Purpleplums



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart for fanfic, Gen, I think I probably overdid it with the luminosity, Merlin - Freeform, To Be A Hero, emrys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleplums/pseuds/Purpleplums
Summary: Having absolutely loved To Be a Hero I decided to draw some thing for it and voila, here's the finished art.





	Emrys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fancyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Be a Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867513) by [fancyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyh/pseuds/fancyh). 



Firstly, I'd like to express my love for To Be a Hero. Amazing character developing for each and every one of the main characters, especially Merlin/Emrys. (And there's actually a sequel, like am I in heaven??) I'm very sorry for not dressing Emrys entirely in black as said in the fic because I saw this awesome blue/gold colour scheme and I couldn't help myself! For all who haven't read the story yet, I recommend it to everyone who wants some BAMFFFFFFFFF Merlin and everyone else too because it's just such a good read! Anyways, here's a little drawing for the amazing story and I hope they keep coming in the future fancyh!

 

 

 


End file.
